Assassination
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Sasuke is an assassin for Orochimaru. He goes on several mission and everyone he encounter the two people he loves most! Can he continue his work for Orochimaru or go home, to the two he loves. NejiXSasuke NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**First mission**

A figure groaned. His body hurt from his previous encounter. He couldn't feel his legs for a second and then the life came back to them. He sat up revealing silk black boxers with red flames around the waist band. He stretched and looked around. He looked outside and noticed it was daybreak. He rose to his feet and walked into a bath room. There a king cobra sat watching his every move.

"Hey Snaker. You just woke up too huh?"

The snake hissed as to reply.

Sasuke smiled and began to put on his black pants when a person wrapped their arms around him. He smiled as the person began to lick his earlobe. He liked the way it felt. Sasuke let out a smile chuckle as the person ran their hands up and down Sasuke's sides.

The person decided to not go too far as it would lead to another night in bed, and he didn't want that right now.

"Sasuke, will you do me a favor?"

"Depending on the favor, yes I might."

"Will you go see if the Hokage will be having any guest I want you to make arrangements if he doesn't."

"And if he does?"

"Tell him they'll all die if he doesn't cancel by your hands."

"Alright, now what do I get in return for all this?"

"One night stand with any guy you want."

"Alright, Orochimaru."

"Good now dress like you're from the place, but make sure your face is never seen."

"When have I ever let someone, outside of this place see me without my mask?"

"Alright, now be a good boy and run along to do your master's bidding."

"I thought we agreed on me not calling you master."

"That's not what you said last night."

Sasuke remembered. He tried to say something, but was against it. Orochimaru let his long snake tongue reached down and lick Sasuke's stomach leaving a wet trail there. Sasuke enjoyed that more than he wanted too.

"Alright I need to get dressed and go through with my mission. So I need you to let go."

"Let me help." Orochimaru said letting his tongue go almost in Sasuke's pants, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Not now."

"Alright, but you owe me Sasuke!"

Sasuke quickly got dressed in an entire black outfit like when he was younger except this one had long pants and a long sleeved shirt. He grabbed his old Hidden Leaf headband and put it on.

"I swore to myself I would never put this damn thing back on."

He walked out and the other ninja's moved out of the way. Sasuke had the same amount of control over them as Orochimaru. Kabuto came up and wrapped his arm around Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned around to be in the arms of Kabuto, but Sasuke was a few inches taller. Kabuto smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips and let him go, walking away turning down one hall, to his own room. Sasuke just shook it off and realized what he was supposed to be doing. He walked past everyone and out the exit, pulling his mask on his face. He began his walk. He never sweated in the heat that is. He was always warm, but none the less happy. He walked into the Hidden Leaf village. He walked around and waved at people who waved at him as if he had been here his whole life. He began to try to remember where the Hokage was. He looked around and saw a familiar house. Naruto. Sasuke didn't bother to see if Naruto was home, because that would ruin his identity. He walked up to the Hokage's palace. Guards stood guarding the gate. Sasuke walked up to them and looked at them heartwarmingly.

"Good day gentleman, may I see the Hokage?"

"You don't get in unless requested by the Hokage!" One of them spat at Sasuke.

"Maybe you don't hear so well." Sasuke's voice became harsh and cold.

"Maybe you don't hear so well kid, get the hell away, before we make you."

Sasuke smirked and reached into his black long belt and pulled out a sword from a snake shaped sheathe. He instantly slashed one of the men, cutting open his chest. Blood spilled out everywhere as Sasuke aimed and pushed the sword through the others stomach. Blood getting over the now dead man's uniform. Sasuke brought the blood covered sword to his mouth and licked the blood off.

"And you're supposed to be ninja!" With that Sasuke sheathed the sword and walked through the gate. He encountered more ninja, none of them anyone he had ever seen. He quickly unsheathed his sword and in the blink of an eye there was blood all over the walls and dead men everywhere. He loved the smell of blood and the aroma was sweet and tasty to him. He couldn't stand the way it made him feel. He loved blood and he wanted more. He ventured through the halls until he saw one, guarded by three Genin, probably soon to be Chunin. He smiled and walked up to them slowly. He couldn't believe how scared they were of him. They must have thought they would never encounter danger. How wrong they were. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the kids looked familiar. Like people he once knew. He shook it off and moved toward the defenseless teens. They trembled in fear and waited for him to leave them alone.

"Move kids!" Sasuke said coldly and angrily.

"SHARIGAN!" One screamed as his eyes shone a blood red color. Sasuke was taken back. He couldn't believe it! It was his teacher's kid.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke whispered and couldn't bring himself to kill the kid. He looked at the other one, who had humungous eyebrows. _This is definitely Guy's kid, but the question remains, who did these two marry or have sex with? _Sasuke thought it through, but he refused to say anything. He couldn't believe they had put Genin at the front door in front of the Hokage. He looked at the third child and pondered whose it was, but he had never seen it before. The child of Kakashi's was so familiar, but Sasuke had never seen him before, but he noticed at lot of traits of Kakashi. Sasuke bent down and looked at he kids.

"Hey, I'm only here to see the Hokage."

"We can't let you pass." Guy's kid spoke up.

"Kids, I really hate to do this, but…" Sasuke moved his hands behind their heads so quick and knocked them unconscious. He walked in and the Hokage stopped. He looked at Sasuke with little fear, but enough to where Sasuke could smell it. He took in the sweet aroma, and smiled. He pulled out his sword, and disappeared, reappearing instantly in front of the Hokage, scaring him. Sasuke smiled and held the sword to his throat. Sasuke laughed evilly and decided to stop playing around.

"Do you have any guest tonight?"

"Yes, I do! Now what do you want?" The Hokage was in fear.

"You need to cancel!"

"I will not!"

"Then tell them…" Sasuke moved the sword onto his neck, and almost cut the Hokage's head off, but stopped. "That there's been a change in plans, Orochimaru is coming to see you, and if they are here when he arrives, they will die, by my hands. Their blood spilt all over this room, and the Hokage, with no head. Does that sound pleasant!"

"There will be no one here!"

"Good, now I bid you farwe…" A Kunai hit Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed!

"Leave him alone, or you'll have to deal with us." A voice Sasuke recognized if it got deeper.

_Why Naruto of all people, why now? _Sasuke thought. Just as he was finished in his thoughts he was tackled, with a kunai to his neck. It was Naruto and Neji stood behind Sasuke making sure he wouldn't get up.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Neji thought out loud.

"To hide identity or humiliation?" Naruto thought with him.

"How about we remove it, Naruto." Neji said.

"Good plan." Naruto said. He then reached for Sasuke's mask inches away from pulling it off.

R&R! Cliffhanger! Should I rate the story higher?


	2. At the Hokage’s and the invite

**Assassination**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**At the Hokage's and the invite**

"Good plan." Naruto said. He then reached for Sasuke's mask inches away from pulling it off.

Sasuke quickly reacted by grabbing his sword from his waist and had it to Naruto's neck. He didn't have time for this. Naruto backed away to make he wouldn't get stabbed and then at the same time, him and Neji attacked. They struck Sasuke with two kunai each. Sasuke fell over to the ground and turned into a log.

"Damn it, a substitution jutsu." Naruto said picking up the log and digging out his kunai.

"I can't believe that slipped past me." Neji said as he dug his own kunai out of the log and inspected them. He figured they were ok and put them back in his carrier. He looked at Naruto who was now putting his kunai away. They decided to see if the Hokage was ok.

"Are you ok sir?" Neji asked as he helped the Hokage up. The Hokage nodded and looked at them.

"Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki! You boys were in the Chunin examines five years ago. How are you? Who's your sensei, and farther more, who attacked me?"

"Well, we're good, and we have Kakashi still, well Neji is an asset to our team since Sasuke left, and we don't know who attacked you, he got away. Sorry sir." Naruto stated.

"Well you boys have earned this, since you're almost Junín, you can go to the special gathering for you all, all of you who were in the Chunin exams. You and Naruto are defiantly accepted Neji. You wear what you please, because the Junín will watch the room to make sure no one comes in. So be ready on that day. It's like a high school dance, aside from all the Junín standing around and you can freely dance the way you please. Here are the invites," He said handing them the separated invites, "You are free to leave."

Neji and Naruto walked out side by side and looked around to make sure the ninja wasn't waiting till they left to kill the Hokage. He was no where in site. They walked home and talked about what they might wear.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke ran through the pathway to Orochimaru's, his shoulder still bleeding from the kunai that was in it. He couldn't believe it. _Naruto and Neji are still around! Shit! Now I'll have to be real careful. _He lost his thoughts when he was greeted by Orochimaru at the entrance. He looked into Orochimaru's eyes and noticed the unhappiness. He walked up to him and bowed.

"What took you so long my Sasuke, you usually are back before it's almost dark."

"I ran into some simple minded ninja who tried to remove my mask, but they went for the substitution jutsu I used."

"Alright, now what about the Hokage?"

"Let's just say, he'll defiantly cancel."

"Alright my Sasuke come in and let's take care of that shoulder wound you've been trying to hide from me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't think it was visible. He looked and noticed the blood had bled through his shirt. He walked next to Orochimaru and they walked toward Orochimaru's room.

**With Neji and Naruto**

_I the Hokage, and sensei Kakashi Hatake are pleased to say we give Neji Hyuuga the permission to attend this enlightening event. We would like you to come and be relaxed and dance to some songs, drink some juice, (if you are over eighteen Chunin, yes you can drink.), and just socialize with friends. Please be mindful to others around you and please have a good time. It will be tomorrow. _

_Hokage_

_Kakashi Hatake._

Neji closed the letter and smiled. He hadn't been out without fighting in a while. He decided it was for the best and he liked to dance a lot. He actually decided to think about the last time he danced.

_**Flashback**_

_Neji grinded behind the person. Their bodies moved in perfect motion with the song that played on the radio. The person could move so fluently, kind of like an angel, but a stripper at the same time. Neji enjoyed dancing with this person. He began to move his hands to the person's hips and move them in a more fluent motion. The person leaned into it and leaned back on Neji. Neji moved his hands to the front of the person's shirt and felt on the person's right nipple. The person turned around and put their hands around Neji's neck, and Neji gripped the person's ass. They continued to dance like this till the end of the song. Neji smiled and kissed the person on the lips, and caressed his left cheek. _

"_You're getting better Sasuke."_

"_I know and you're trying to hard to get in my pants, and I say we're too young, so hold off."_

"_Fine, then I'll just dance with you everyday and I'll give you kisses till you say."_

"_Ok, then come and get me." Sasuke began to run down the hallway of the house Neji lived in and wanted Sasuke to move in. Even though he was thirteen, he was given the house and could move anyone he wanted in. He chased Sasuke being hot on his trail until Sasuke did a quick turn and Neji ran straight into the couch. He growled and got up and chased Sasuke. Being inches away Neji grabbed Sasuke's hips and began to move his finger tips on Sasuke's hip bones. Sasuke giggled and wiggled around._

"_Ok, stop, stop!" Sasuke pleaded and Neji picked him up bridal style. For being thirteen Neji was pretty strong, and Sasuke was really light. Neji placed him on the couch lying down and lied on top of him. He placed his lips to Sasuke's and shared a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and Sasuke let out a tiny moan. Neji took this opportunity to stick his tongue in Sasuke's mouth and taste Sasuke's sweet essence. Sasuke fought back and they kept it up, both tasting each other till Sasuke broke the kiss for air. He looked at Neji and smiled._

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Sasuke." Neji said as he laid on Sasuke and they slowly fell asleep._

**_End of Flashback _**

Neji snapped back to reality and looked around to see Naruto eating ramen as usual and Gaara sitting silently with his eyes closed. He smiled and looked at Naruto and decided to ask him a question.

"Hey Naruto, what are you going to wear to this thing?"

"I don't know, jeans and a t-shirt."

"I don't know that's a little plain, but if that's what you feel comfortable in."

"Yeah, what about you Gaara?"

"I'm not going to some stupid social crap. I refuse to belittle myself in such a way."

"Geez every since you joined us, you've had a bad attitude. You need to go out more, have some fun, jump around, and look at the sunshine."

"I hate to look at the sunshine."

"But you love stars." Neji butted in.

"Yeah, just like Sasuke…" Naruto blurted out. He looked at Neji who looked like someone had just been killed in front of him. He hated when people mentioned Sasuke and stars in the same sentence. He just shook it off and smiled and acted like it didn't matter, when it really did. Naruto shared his pain since they both loved Sasuke. They all continued to do whatever till they could think of how to get Gaara to go, while Gaara thought of how to keep them both away.

**The Hokage's**

The Hokage sat in front of Orochimaru. He swallowed and tried to get a good look at the two ninja by him.

"Now Hokage, I understand that you're holding a social of some sort for ninja. I want my ninja Sanarie to be able to attend." He point to Sasuke who was on his right.

The Hokage looked at him and nervously wrote his name on the invite and gave it to Sanarie and told a Junín to add his name to the list. He looked at Orochimaru and gave a stern look before speaking.

"What else do you need Orochimaru?"

"I just want your approval for him to go," He said as he stood up and looked at Sasuke, who was now Sanarie. He couldn't grasp why Orochimaru wanted him to go, but he left it alone. Orochimaru started to take his leave when he stopped at the doorway where some of the blood from Sasuke being there previously had been. "And you missed a spot." He walked out with Sasuke and Kabuto right behind him. They walked completely out and vanish with Orochimaru. Sasuke finally decided to ask Orochimaru why he needed to go.

"Why do I need to go?"

"You need to see which of the old Genin are still alive, and if so…Kill them!" Orochimaru said as he walked out and left Sasuke standing in his place.

"No." he whispered. _I could never bring myself to kill Neji or Naruto or Gaara for that matter. _He shook off what he was thinking and walked in and went to his room.

**Neji, Gaara, and Naruto**

"I say we go to the mall and by some junk." Naruto suggested.

"No, just wear what we have, and not waste money, and yes Gaara you're going." Neji said.

"Fine, I'll go so you'll get off my ass!" Gaara said with a deadly look in his eyes.

They all were quiet until the phone rang. Neji got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Ten-Ten, hey."

"Are you going to the social?"

"Yeah, all of us. Me, Naruto, and Gaara. What about you guys?"

"Ino and Sakura just got their's and their fighting over which boy will ask them to the social."

Neji laughed slightly, "Tell them good look from me."

"Alright I will. I'm going to call Lee and ask how he's doing. I need to see if he'll want to go with Sakura. Bye baby."

"Bye." Neji hung up the phone and looked at the time. He didn't even realize it was past midnight. He looked into Naruto's room to see him sleep, and Gaara was as well. He ventured off to his room, closed, and locked his door. He stripped off his ninja close to reveal being in red boxers with black flames around the waistband. He went to his dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of him and Sasuke smiling and leaning on each other. He looked at it and a small but noticeable tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away, placed the picture back and climbed into bed. He whispered words that only he could here.

"I miss you so much."

R&R please!


	3. At the dance and almost losing it

**Assassination**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the song used in Neji's dance seen. I do own the name Orochimaru gives Sasuke.**

**At the dance and almost losing it**

Sasuke looked at his clock and decided to get up. It was five thirty and he needed too, because he had a lot of thinking to do. He decided to sit still on his bed for a moment and wipe the tears away that had escaped from his eyes without him realizing. He tried to get them to stop, but the more he tried, the more they came. He went into his bathroom, closed the door and sat in the tub, where Snaker was. He let the tears fall and the snake curled up into his arms and leaned on him.

"Snaker…I miss them so much!" Sasuke continued to cry until he heard someone knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You seemed kind of upset by what Orochimaru had said."

"Kabuto leave me alone, please?"

"Ok, just take care of yourself." Sasuke listened until he heard Kabuto leave his room. He couldn't bring himself to come out.

**Kabuto and Orochimaru**

"Sir, Sasuke said he wasn't feeling well, but he will still attend the dance." Kabuto said and bowed before Orochimaru.

"That's fine; my Sasuke is just probably exhausted and needs the rest."

"Ok, that's all the news sir." Kabuto walked out and retreated to his own room.

"Sasuke needs to get out of here, and now!"

**That Night**

Sasuke decided to shower. He turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. While it was he grabbed a can of water dye. You had to wet your hair and then apply it on and let it dry. In minutes your hair will be a different color. He walked into the bathroom and the steam hit him instantly. He stripped off his clothes and stepped in, letting the water hit his back. He eventually got out and applied the hair dye. He walked out to his closet and began.

Sasuke was deciding what to wear. He pulled out several outfits and wondered which one would he most likely feel more comfortable in. He picked one and went into the bathroom to change. He came out and looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a black button down shirt and black jeans. He walked over to his dresser and touched a choker that had been given to him by Naruto. He never wore, but he didn't want to chance it. He placed his hands on a black snake necklace and picked it up and put in on. He also pulled out his black boots that he wore never often. He pulled his mask over his face and looked at his hair. It had turned red, almost the color of blood. He winked at himself in the mirror and breathed in. He decided this would do, and he walked out of his room and the other ninja looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled and left completely with a kunai inside his shirt inside pocket.

**With Neji, Naruto, and Gaara**

They all decided to get dressed about the same time. Naruto pulled off his night shirt and his pants to reveal his bright orange boxers. He looked through his closet and his drawers and decided what he should wear. He quickly put on blue jeans and an orange shirt that read: I'm a party animal. He walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of orange converses. He put them on and walked out of his room. He noticed Gaara and Neji weren't out yet, so he sat on the couch and watched TV.

Gaara looked at the clothes Neji had given him and decided he might as well. Gaara removed his shirt and pants to reveal black boxers underneath. He pulled on the pants which were chained pants. He lifted up his shirt and noticed it was a button down one. He shrugged it off and put the shirt on. He looked at himself and decided he looked alright and grabbed his black boots, which looked twice as heavy as Sasuke's. He walked down the steps and saw Naruto. He sat next to him, and they sat silently watching TV.

Neji looked at himself and just knew what he wanted to wear, but worried about what others might say. He decided to just go with it any way. He pulled out a dark blue button down shirt, and a pair of black jeans. He also wanted to wear some kind of things to go with it. He first took a shower. He walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. He couldn't shake Sasuke off his mind, he remembered them both again.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke moaned as Neji grabbed his length and started to push up and down on it. Sasuke leaned against the back shower wall, and all the steam and water drenching him. Neji lifted Sasuke up against the wall and began to thrust in and out of him. Sasuke winced and screamed not really knowing how it was supposed to feel, and then all of a sudden Neji got softer. Sasuke looked at him and Neji was still thrusting, but Sasuke could move freely. He liked the way this felt. He moved around until Neji finally hit his pleasure spot and he screamed in pleasure. Neji held him to his chest in the shower and stood there tired and exhausted just like Sasuke._

_**End of Flashback**_

Neji instantly realized where he was and looked around. He got into the shower, and washed quickly not wanting to be late for the dance. He quickly got out and changed into the clothes he wanted to wear. He walked into the living room to be greeted by a stunned Naruto and Gaara. Neji looked at them both and smiled.

"Alright, let's go." With that said the three of them left the house and headed towards the dance.

As soon as they got there, they were greeted by Iruka at the door. He looked at them and said their names out loud when they were checked off.

"Neji Hyuuga, Gaara of the sand, and of course, Naruto Uzumaki. Go in and just have fun."

They walked in to here music playing. Loud heavy rock music. Neji liked the sound, but it just made him think of Sasuke. Gaara tended to drown himself in this kind of music. Naruto absolutely dreaded it. They were playing a System of the Down song, and it was loud. They walked to a table and sat down glancing to see who was there.

"Well, fancy seeing you all here." A familiar voice said.

"Shikamaru…long time, no see." Naruto said as he looked up. He hadn't changed much, but enough for you too tell.

"I can't believe you guys are all here!" A high pitch all too familiar voice said. There in front of them, stood Ino. Ino and Sakura wrestled their way to the boys. Ino sat on Neji, and Sakura on Naruto.

"Naruto will you please dance with me?" Sakura had a pleading look.

"Ok, if it will make you get off."

"Neji please dance with me?"

"Sorry, I just don't feel like it ri…" Neji was cut short when he saw a hot new red head walk through the door. He looked at him, and he seemed so familiar. "On second thought, Ino, I'm going to go ask him to dance." Neji got up after pushing Ino off and walked over to the new red head.

Sasuke looked up and noticed Neji coming to talk to him. _Oh great, the first person I talk too!_ He stood there coolly until Neji came beside him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sanarie and you are?"

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga. Would you care to dance with me for the next song?"

"I wouldn't mind al all."

The System of the Down song ended and one came on the Sasuke wished wouldn't have.

_BEYONCE: Bass  
JAY-Z: Uh  
BEYONCE: Hi hat  
JAY-Z: Uh  
_Sasuke an Neji walked out into the dance floor

_BEYONCE: 808  
JAY-Z: Uh  
BEYONCE: Jay  
JAY-Z: Uh-huh  
Ready?  
Uh-huh  
Beyonce: Let's go get 'em  
JAY-Z: Uh huh  
C'mon _

_RAP VERSE 1 JAY-Z:  
I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags  
_Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and Neji put his hands on Sasuke's ass, they moved slowly to the beat until Neji wanted to heat things up.

_Now I bag B (BEYONCE: Boy you hurtin' that)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me whippin curtains back  
Me and B, she about to sting  
Stand back _

_VERSE 1 BEYONCE:  
Baby...  
Seems like everywhere I go  
I see you...  
From your eyes, I smile  
It's like I breathe you...  
Helplessy I reminisce  
Don't want to...  
Compare nobody to you  
_Neji turned Sasuke around so that Sasuke was lying against him. Sasuke began to move his hips in ways he did unconsciously, only with Neji.  
_PRE-CHORUS BEYONCE:  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh _

Neji spun him around and looked into his eyes, they grabbed each others hand, and one around Neji's neck and one on Sasuke's ass. They moved like they had done this their whole lives.

_CHORUS:  
You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's...  
Deja...  
Vu _

VERSE 2 BEYONCE:  
Seeing...  
Things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming...  
When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called...  
Your name  
Got a better glimpse  
And then I looked...  
Away  
It's like I'm losing it

PRE-CHORUS BEYONCE:  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh...

CHORUS:  
You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
(Oh...)  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you

_(Whoa...)  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's...  
Deja...  
(JAY-Z: Yes)  
Vu _

_RAP VERSE 2 JAY-Z:  
Hova's flow so unusual  
Baby, girl you should already know  
It's H-O, light up the strobe  
_Sasuke turned around again and began to grind their hips together so well that Neji wanted to faint.

_'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my  
Bounce, blow, blow  
What's the difference  
One, you take in vein  
While the other you sniffin'  
It's still dough  
Po-po try to convict him  
That's a no-go  
My dough keep the scales, tippin  
Like 4-4's  
Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N  
Blow, wind  
_Neji grabbed him tighter, pulled Sasuke to face him and looked into his eyes.

_So Chicago of him  
Is he the best ever  
That's the argu-a-ment  
I don't make the list, don't be mad at me  
I just make the hits, like a factory  
I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me  
No Deja Vu  
Just me and my, Oh _

_BRIDGE BEYONCE:  
_Neji made Sasuke do a things he hated doing in public, but none the less did with Neji.

_Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu _

_PRE-CHORUS BEYONCE:  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Whoo..._

_CHORUS:  
You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's...  
Deja...  
Vu  
_They turned and faced each other once more, and stayed this way until the end of the song.  
_You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
You Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's...  
Deja...  
Vu_

When the song ended Sasuke was glad, he started to walk off, but Neji grabbed him.

"Sanarie…I would really like it if you joined me outside on the opening patio, just the two of us."

"Sure why not." So they walked out together. They looked up at the stars and then glanced at each other.

"Your dancing is phenomenal!" Neji exclaimed.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself."

"You remind me of someone so dear to me." Neji leaned closer and wrapped his arm around Sanarie. Sasuke tensed. He didn't want Neji this close. He looked at him and then out of nowhere, Sasuke realized he was on the bench outside lying down with Neji on top of him. Neji leaned in for a kiss, smelling each others sweet essence until Neji looked at him.

"Why do you wear a mask, every time…wait a minute, you're that ninja who tried to kill the Hokage. That's it, I'm turning you in dead, or alive."

"Wait Neji, please. I work for Orochimaru, but I just don't have anyone else. Don't rat on me please, and they already know I'm here."

"Why do you do that! Hide your face, your loving, beautiful face." Neji reached and almost took Sasuke's mask off, and Sasuke came back to reality.

"I'm sorry…I have to go!" Sasuke quickly jumped over the railing of the patio and made a run for it. Neji didn't bother. Every time he thought he found the right person, they'd leave, just like Sasuke.

Sasuke ran into the middle of the woods and broke down. He sobbed uncontrollably and was shaking violently from the cold and the emotional break down. He sat there crying none stop until finally he stopped and thought out loud.

"I'm so sorry Neji, but I can't let you get close to Sanarie, because it's me, the one you love…Sasuke."

R&R! I worked hard. Please give advice!


	4. Mission Two: Get Sacred Scroll

**Assassination**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the name Orochimaru gives Sasuke.**

**Mission Two: Get Sacred Scroll**

Sasuke stood up from the tree, and wiped his eyes. He hated running away from Neji, because, he was in love with him still. He looked up at the stars and an old memory came to mind of him and Neji.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come get me Neji!" Sasuke said playfully running around in the front yard of Neji's house. Neji chased him and smiled thinking of how carefree they both were together and with no one else. Neji grabbed Sasuke's hips, and stood behind him, as Sasuke twirled around and landed on the ground with Neji on top of him. He smiled and laughed and Neji looked embarrassed. Neji realized he was inches away from Sasuke's length and he was craving him so bad. He decided to not take him, on the grass, due to twigs and things. Instead he got off and looked up with Sasuke. The stars shone beautifully that night. They both looked at each other and smiled. Neji leaned back over him, and kissed his lips. Sasuke let out a small moan realizing Neji was feeling on him. He couldn't take it! He wanted Neji to just take him right now, and get it over with. _

"_There beautiful." Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear breaking the kiss they shared._

"_The stars?"  
_

"_Yes, just like you." Neji nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe, and decided he needed to get rid of this feeling. He picked up Sasuke bridal style and walked into the house and up the stairs. There Neji laid Sasuke down, and began to have his way with him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke continued to look at the stars, and decided he needed to go home. He walked slowly down the path, and hated himself with every step he took. He couldn't bare it. He wanted, needed Neji, and Neji thought he was dead. So what good did it do him? None. He beat himself up, all the way home. Once he was there, he realized that Orochimaru was at the door. He was looking pretty upset.

"Master?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Why the hell were you getting close to that Junin knowing that you were on a mission to kill him!" Orochimaru's words were like poison. They sunk in on Sasuke harder then a ton of bricks. He winced and didn't answer. Orochimaru approached him and looked at Sasuke. "I'll ask you one more time Sasuke-kun, why were you getting close to someone you need to kill!"

"Because…" Sasuke stopped, not daring to cross over the line.

"Because what!" Orochimaru punched Sasuke across the face. Sasuke was shocked since Orochimaru never put his hands on him before. Sasuke began to get angry.

"After that damn hit, you expect me to just tell you!"

"You had better or I'll take you until you can't breathe!" Orochimaru spat.

"Then take my breath!" Sasuke screamed and Orochimaru stood face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh, I will just you wait!" Orochimaru was making these words feel like early, poison.

"Then what are you wai…" Sasuke screamed in pain. Orochimaru was gripping his length with his nails sticking through it. Sasuke tried to continue standing, but ended up falling to his knees, Orochimaru still holding. A dark stain appeared on Sasuke's clothes indicating he was bleeding.

"Apologize, now!"

"I wo…"Sasuke screamed again.

"Say it!"

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, please just let go!" Sasuke was now to the point of begging. Orochimaru smiled, he let go and looked at a Sasuke who now had anger tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Now stand up and go see Kabuto to help you with that!"

Sasuke ran as fast as his hurt body would take him. He ran straight to his room, locking the door and changing the lock to a snake guarded one, keeping all snakes, including Orochimaru, out. Sasuke stripped off all of his clothes and lay in bed.

_I need to get back to you, somehow!_ Sasuke talked himself to sleep and was hoping tomorrow would be better.

**The next morning**

Sasuke woke up aching. He wished he could just get up and tell Neji like he used too. He sat up and went to the bathroom, and looked at Snaker. Snaker hissed at Sasuke and moved around too the floor and around Sasuke's ankle's. Sasuke smiled and looked into the mirror. He looked horrible. He decided to not look at himself anymore. He picked up a glass cup and ran water in it. He sipped from it and looked back in the mirror, and looked disgusted. He threw the cup at the mirror, the mirror shattering, shards of glass hitting Sasuke's arm. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. He walked into a particular chamber that had a king Cobra outline for a door. He walked in and bowed, Orochimaru looked up from his bed.

"Sasuke, come here. Lay next to me." He gestured for Sasuke to lie next to him. Sasuke did as he was told. He lay next to him, and Orochimaru moved Sasuke's hair from his face.

"Yes, master?" Sasuke questioned not really wanting to lay there.

"I never want to do that again, so don't ever do that again. No more getting close to a Junin, got it?" Orochimaru rubbed Sasuke's stomach, and looked at Sasuke.

"Ok, I won't." Sasuke lied.

"Good, now come here." Orochimaru began make out with Sasuke. He ran his hands up and down Sasuke's back.

"I need to go on the next mission." Sasuke said breaking the kiss.

"Fine, go to the fourth Hokage's old things, and there is a scroll. It is in his things, which were left out of the grave site area. It shouldn't be that hard to get since no one ever goes there, but be careful."

"Yes master." Sasuke said standing up and he grabbed his sword, which was left in here, he went to Kabuto's room. Kabuto sat there and then looked up.

"Hey Sanarie, or do you want me to call you Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is fine."

"Well, you need to get out of here and fast."

"No, I need to stay and help master…as much as I don't want too."

"That's it right there, you don't want too, you want to do something else."

"You're right, I do want to do something else, and be with someone else."

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"How did you know?"

"You two couldn't hide your relationship, if you were really trying."

"We tried too, believe me." Sasuke laughed.

"I know, but everyone basically knew, well except for Sakura and Ino."

"Yeah, they wouldn't know about it unless me and Neji made out right in front of them."

"Well you better go so you can get the scroll and come back."

"Ok, bye Kabuto." Sasuke left through the passage that led to the forest. He ran as fast as he could to his destination. He stopped and looked around, he noticed Naruto, and Hinata, in the forest together, and so he stopped, and listened in on their conversation.

"Well Hinata, I was wondering if you were free this weekend, so we could go on another date."

"W-w-well, I-I-I think I do." Hinata blushed a deep shade of red.

"That's great; I'll come and get you."

"O-o-o-ok!" She said as she turned ever darker.

"Ok, see you then." Naruto kissed her on the lips, and ran off.

Hinata turned the darkest shade of red possible, and smiled. Sasuke smiled. He would have a little fun, before his mission, by intimidating Hinata. He stayed behind the tree, and began to talk to her.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Huh, w-w-who's there?" Hinata got into fighting stance.

"Oh, just a wander, I just wanted to know your name beautiful, I'm new to these parts." Sasuke walked out and touched her cheek, and waited for her reply.

"Oh, well I-I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga, and this is the leaf village."

"Thank you, now I'll go, and I hope to see you again." Sasuke kissed her on the lips, and Hinata turned that deep shade of red again.

"O-ok, bye sir."

Sasuke smiled back at her and left. He laughed; he couldn't believe Naruto finally had a date. He also laughed at how gullible Hinata was. He began to run again and he came close to his destination, and saw the Hokage, and Tsunade.

"I can't believe this is the end, Hokage."

"I know, soon, I will be here, and you will take over for me Tsunade."

"Ok, I will, and I will try my hardest to be as great as you."

"Well let's not make me death bed come so soon, even though I know it is," The Hokage smiled and looked at the sky, "I will soon join the greatest Hokage to ever live."

"The fourth Hokage."

"Naruto Uzamaki's father, and the greatest man ever in this village.

"Yes."

They both looked at each other, and they walked off. Sasuke came up and saw a chest next to the grave site. It had some heavy duty chains. Sasuke quickly disposed of the chains, and opened and grabbed the scroll. He was about to make a run for it, but was greeted by the new Junin, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru. Sasuke wanted to laugh. Gaara, Neji, and Naruto were the only ones who worried him.

"So, they send the Junin after little old me?" Sasuke said in a seductive tone.

"You don't scare us, Sanarie, we saw you with Neji." Naruto said, and he looked pissed.

"Oh, about that Neji, I really don't like you, you were just someone to get close to for a one night stand, but then I realized you weren't worth it." Sasuke smiled and Neji started growling.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji screamed and attacked Sasuke. He instantly hit Sasuke on the shoulder first, and then his stomach. Sasuke winced from excruciating pain. He grabbed his sword, and grabbed Neji's hair, and held Neji down and the sword to his throat.

"That'll teach you, Neji Hyuuga, the worst person of your disgraceful clan."

"That's it!" Neji screamed. Neji turned around and struck Sasuke's chest. Sasuke instantly realized he could die, and he let go of Neji, and was then attacked by Naruto, in fox demon form. He grabbed Sasuke, and hit him consentingly in the stomach just as Neji had. He moved and left the rest to Gaara. Sasuke started to make a run for it, but knew he wouldn't make it.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara screamed, and the sand started to close around Sasuke.

_This is it, I'm going to die!_ Sasuke thought, as the sand squeezed, him his mask began to fall off his face. He instantly knew, they were going to find out.

**R&R! I worked hard and long! Please!**


	5. Why

**Assassination**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the name Orochimaru gives Sasuke.**

**Why? **

_This is it, I'm going to dye!_ Sasuke thought, as the sand squeezed, him his mask began to fall off his face. He instantly knew, they were going to find out.

Sasuke struggled, and moved around, only to let the sand tighten around him more. He was starting to not breathe and his mask was still falling off.

"It's about time Sanarie, we get to see who you really are." Neji said, walking up and looking at Sasuke. He smiled and was ready to just permanently dispose of Sanarie; he lied and was a stealer.

"Neji move, I don't want his blood all over you." Gaara said.

"Oh, don't worry I'll move, but I'd love to see him without this mask."

Sasuke moved his face away from Neji's hand. Instants later, the mask fell down, and Sasuke put his head down, so they couldn't see his face.

"Oh, now you want to be shy! Come on let's see that face of yours!" Neji lifted Sasuke's head, and gasped. He stepped back, nervous.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, also shocked.

"What?" Gaara let go of the Sand Coffin, and looked him as well.

"I don't have to answer to any of you!" Sasuke made a run for it, but Neji cut him off, and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"Why, the hell, did you do that, all of it!"

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Answer me damn it!" Neji began to choke Sasuke.

"I wanted power, and to get answers."

"You left for that! I waited for the day I would see you again. I can't even sleep without you, and this is the best you can come up with!"

"Neji, I wanted to see you again too, that's why I couldn't go through with killing y…" Sasuke stopped.

"What? Killing me! You might as well do it now! I feel horrible, that I ever dated you, and even loved you!" Neji dropped him, and then grabbed Sasuke be his hair. Sasuke winced. "Gaara dispose of him, and if you won't…I WILL!"

"Neji, you love him too much, and you know that. You would never be able to go through with it." Naruto said, trying to calm Neji down.

"I don't care about this-this, bitch anymore! He didn't care for me, and now the feelings are mutual."

"Neji I-I do care, please, just believe me."

"Oh please! Don't even try that now!"

"Neji, you're the only one I could think of, the whole time, and if you don't believe me, I understand, I deceived you, and I wouldn't love me anymore either. In fact I don't care about myself anymore." Sasuke picked up his sword, and put it to his chest.

"What are doing?" Neji asked freaking out.

"Disposing of myself, so you don't have to." Sasuke pushed the sword through his chest.

"Sasuke no!" They all screamed and Sasuke's limp body fell to the ground.

"No, no, no! You can't die, please; I didn't mean any of it!" Neji screamed and held Sasuke's body to his chest.

"We have to get help!" Naruto screamed.

"There's a hospital not to far from here, let's go!" Gaara said and they all looked at each other.

"Ok, Gaara lead the way." Neji said picking up Sasuke's limp body. They all ran to the nearest hospital, which was where Hinata was working part time.

"Hinata, help Sasuke's in trouble! He's going to die!" Naruto screamed. Hinata saw Sasuke's body and gasped. The other nurse called the paramedics, who came, and took Sasuke from Neji, and took him to the Emergency Room. Neji and the others stood around and waited. Neji sat down in a corner alone, and began crying. Gaara noticed first and went over to him. He hugged him and tried to make him feel better.

"It'll be ok, Neji, I promise."

"Why did I have to say that? He wouldn't be in there if it wasn't for me!" Neji buried his face into Gaara's chest. Gaara rubbed his back.

"You didn't mean it, you spoke out of anger and you hurt so much, that you didn't know what else to say."

Neji continued to cry on Gaara and Gaara sat there thinking of how all of it happened, and how it happened so fast. They were all waiting. Waiting for it all to over, a nightmare come true.

"Where in the world did we go wrong?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

"We let Sasuke leave him, and all of us." Gaara said, now having a sleeping Neji in his arms.

Two hours passed, and they still waited. The light in the Emergency Room went off and the doctor came out.

"Neji wake up." Gaara said, and looked down at a very sleepy, cute Neji.

"I have so good news, and bad news."

"Bad news first." Naruto said.

"The bad news is that, Sasuke Uchiha, will be held here for a while."

"And the good news?" Neji asked.

"The surgery was a success and Sasuke will live."

They all took a deep breath, and looked and hugged each other.

"Can we see him?" Gaara asked.

"Yes you may, the nurse took him to room, B-23."

"Thank you." Gaara said, helping Neji up and then they traveled to the room. Where Sasuke lie looking out the window, with a little boy in the bed next to his.

"Sasuke." Neji whispered and Sasuke looked at him.

"I wanted to get rid of myself, why did you save me?"

"Regardless of what I said, I will always love you." Neji said, and he sat next to Sasuke.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Neji put his head down on Sasuke's bed, and Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't if you promise not to leave me."

"I promise."

Neji hugged Sasuke and kissed him, for what he thought would be a quick one, but it lasted and turned into a passionate one. The nurse came, in and tapped Neji's shoulder. He turned and looked at her, and blushed.

"Let's not make out with the patients."

"Sorry, I-I-I didn't mean it." Neji said moving. She changed the bandages Sasuke had.

"Neji, could you get him anything if he needs it?" the nurse asked.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"It's me silly."

"Hinata?"

"Yep."

"Look at you." Neji spun her in a circle.

"What, I grew up, just like you."

"Alright now I'll leave you too alone."

"Alright."

Sasuke put his hand out, for Neji, and Neji took it. Sasuke soon fell asleep, and Neji smiled looking at him.

"Forever Sasuke." Neji whispered before falling asleep.

R&R! I finally did it! Sorry for the delay, I had two major projects going on.


End file.
